


Nightmare

by shaking_indigo



Series: Let it be [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, bloody images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/pseuds/shaking_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls into the empty space stretching out behind him. His heart stops, his lung crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

He is stuck on the spot. He can’t breath. His chest feels so heavy.

The blood on his hands is so very hot.

“You did this to me” comes the voice from behind. And then James is in front of him. So beautiful. He can barely see, but the red spots on James’ white dressing gown are so huge. The blood on his hands burns away his skin in painful agony. But he can’t utter a sound.

“Your fault” James steps closer and the spots grow bigger until the blood leaves no white surface and drips from the edge of the gown. His skin is so pale, his stomach so flat.

He can’t move. He can’t breath. It all gets so fuzzy and James is in front of him, cuts and bruises marring his face.

He falls into the empty space stretching out behind him. His heart stops, his lung crushes.

The movement backwards turns into one forwards.

The tears rolling down his cheeks are just as hot as the blood was on his hands. He can feel himself shake, short of breath, his heart racing.

“Oh, love” comes the soft voice from his side, before he’s being pulled into a pair of arms.

He squeezes his eyes shut, afraid to see blood and cuts and bruises, and beautiful eyes speaking of loss.

“It’s okay.” A kiss pressed to the top of his head. A hand drops from his back and wraps around his hand. A tug and then his hand is pressed against soft cotton. Warmth seeping through. A thump against his hand and his heart drops.

“She’s fine. She’s strong” a skip of his heartbeat and a hitch in his breath “she’s _alive_.”


End file.
